


Experimentation

by IronDadStan



Series: Stony Bingo! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, feral steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan
Summary: 'The first time Tony opened his eyes, he was greeted with absolute darkness. For a minute he thought he was blind-- that was until he heard the loud clanging of what he assumed was a metal door.As the door creaked open, a bright yellow light flooded the room.Tony jerked on his hands as a way to shield his eyes, only to feel them bound by his side. Thick bands wrapped tightly around his wrist, holding his arms taunt to the cold metal table that rested beneath his body. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, protecting his sight from the eerie yellow light as he noticed the rest of his body was also bound to the metal table. Tight, leather bands wrapped around his ankles, knees and chest. He jerked his body, testing the strength of the restraints only to realize there was no way in hell he was getting out of these bands without help, from either a blade or a person.“Ah, ah, Mister Stark. It’s not time for you to join me quite yet,” Tony heard a grating, Russian accent say. “Fall back into your slumber.” Just as he flickered his eyes open to get a first look at his kidnapper, all he caught was a glimpse of red hair before he was pulled back into this so called, ‘slumber.’ "
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a Stony bingo! I saw the bingo on Twitter and absolutely loved it, so here we go. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> READ THE TAGS!
> 
> Some mild descriptions of violence and blood.

Stony Bingo - Experimentation, Green Eyed Monster, De-Aged

The first time Tony opened his eyes, he was greeted with absolute darkness. For a minute he thought he was blind-- that was until he heard the loud clanging of what he assumed was a metal door. As the door creaked open, a bright yellow light flooded the room. 

Tony jerked on his hands as a way to shield his eyes, only to feel them bound by his side. Thick bands wrapped tightly around his wrist, holding his arms taunt to the cold metal table that rested beneath his body. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, protecting his sight from the eerie yellow light as he noticed the rest of his body was also bound to the metal table. Tight, leather bands wrapped around his ankles, knees and chest. He jerked his body, testing the strength of the restraints only to realize there was no way in hell he was getting out of these bands without help, from either a blade or a person.

“Ah, ah, Mister Stark. It’s not time for you to join me quite yet,” Tony heard a grating, Russian accent say. “Fall back into your slumber.” Just as he flickered his eyes open to get a first look at his kidnapper, all he caught was a glimpse of red hair before he was pulled back into this so called, ‘slumber.’

The next time Tony awoke, that same burning light was filling the room. But this time, it had illuminated it entirely. Tony struggled against his bounds, those damn leather straps were pulled impossibly tight around his body. He was surprised to see the tan skin that covered his hands, and not the dying purple that happens when blood flow is restricted. Well, he supposed that was good, blood still pumping to his extremities. Small victories.

“Yes, welcome back, Mister Stark.” Tony heard that same gravely voice from somewhere behind his head. As Tony jerked his neck to look at his mysterious kidnapper, he took in the machines that surrounded his body. The pristine white of what he assumed were medical machines, as they had different lights flickering and buttons littered all across the face of them. Tony took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind from going into a panic as he took in the room that surrounded his body. His nostrils flooded with the unmistakable smell of antiseptic.

Well, fuck. This was just wonderful. This definitely wasn’t going to be a fun experience for Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to speak to his so called ‘kidnapper’, only to feel the dryness of his throat as he tried to force a sound out. Making more of a ‘Aghh’ sound than actual words.

“Ah, would you like some water?” The accent spoke, making Tony roll his eyes in annoyance. “Yes, how rude of me, to keep my guest wanting.”

Tony watched as the scarred hand of his kidnapper brought a water bottle a couple inches from his lips, waterfalling several drops of water into Tony’s parched mouth. Tony couldn’t help the satisfied groan that left his dried lips as the water quenched his thirst.

“I’m glad you find it satisfying, Mister Stark.”

“Wh-who are you?” Tony whispered, feeling the scratchiness in his throat start to fade as he began using his vocal cords again.

“Oh, Mister Stark,” the voice spoke, moving from behind Tony to stand to the left on the metal table. Tony turned his neck and took in the appearance of his kidnapper. 

He was not at all what Tony was expecting. Tony had been expecting an older, grungy looking man. Maybe with scars on his face, a man holding so tight to a grudge that it showed it every aspect of his appearance. 

Tony’s eyes danced across his abductor, growing in shock as he took in the appearance of a red headed, young man. He couldn’t have been older than twenty, if he was even that old. The man's bright green eye smiled down at Tony, his face even had baby fat still left in his cheeks. There was no way this man was that much older than Peter. Tony took in the man's lithe form, while he was tall, much taller than Tony, his shoulders were narrow, and the only body fat on this man belonged in his slight pudgy cheeks. Not to mention his deep, grating voice didn’t fit his appearance at all. 

Was this some kind of practical joke? How on earth did this skinny ass man get past Captain Fucking America and Spiderman. How in the fuck did this kid, kidnap Tony? 

“Kid, who are you?” Tony asked again. Watching a soft smile appear across the pale man’s, cherry red lips.

“I’m your biggest fan, Mister Stark. I’ve been watching you my whole life. I grew up knowing your name, seeing you in magazines and on the tv screen. God,” The green eyed man chuckled as his scared, nimble fingers ran delicately across Tony’s jawline

“So you, hate me or something?” Tony asked, flinching away from the taller man's touch. 

“Why the opposite, sweet pea," he whispered, the tip of his finger now trailing along the lines of his van dike styled beard and mustache. “For the longest time, I thought I wanted to be you. I thought I wanted to change the world with my ideas for clean energy, and look sexy as hell while I did it.” His finger trailed over Tony’s lips, making the bound man flinch at his bold action. “But I realized. I didn’t want to be Tony Stark, no no. I wanted to have Tony Stark.”

“Kid, you’re like twenty years old! You don’t want me, I’m just some old man. I’m sure there are plenty of guys and girls out there that would be a much better partner for you.”

“My name is Maxim. But you can call me, Max.”

“Okay, Max,” Tony muttered. “I’m sure there are plenty of guys and girls your age that would line up for those green eyes of yours. There’s no need to keep me here, I’m no good to you.”

Max smiled, as he made his way around the metal table. His hands began to hit buttons on the many white machines that surrounded Tony’s bound form. 

“You see, Tony, I didn’t even realize the feelings I felt for you were sexual until you started dating Captain America all those years ago. I just figured you were straight, as you had a biological son.” He flicked a switch between his bony fingers, bringing one of the machines around them to life with a deep hum that softly vibrated the table beneath Tony's body. “But I’ll never forget seeing that picture of you two walking down the streets of New York, hand in hand and the _Captain_ placing a kiss to your lips.” Max’s lips curled up in disgust as Steve’s rank fell off his lips. He turned back around to face Tony and continued sharing his origin story. “That night I went home and imagined it was me that was fucking you into your bed, not _him_.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide in shock as he listened to the younger man. Out of all the things Tony imagined someone kidnapping him for, someone being jealous of Steve Rogers was not on the list. Tony could understand if the dirty dealing from Stark Industries under Obadiah's rule had hurt his family, or city. Maybe even just a grudge against Tony as Iron Man - that happened a lot. But never, not in a million years did Tony ever think he would be kidnapped by a fanboy who was in love with him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tony whispered, wearly watching the younger man's hands as they gently caressed Tony’s jawline. Maxim wasn’t like any abductor Tony had ever crossed paths with, while did have him bound, and was probably about to try and experiment on him. He didn’t hurt him. No, he actually touched Tony as if the older man was made of glass. “Well, Max. Umm listen, I’ve been married to Steve for seven years now, I’m off the market.”

“I know,” he grunted, his jaw clenching as his fingers tightened around Tony’s chin. But as the red head saw Tony flinch, he immediately pulled his hand away. Soft apologies falling off his chapped lips. 

“Okay, so,’ Tony asked, looking around the room. “What’s your plan here? I’m married unless you have a serum that makes Steve wanna willingly sign divorce papers. Which I doubt, because that man is highly possessive, trust me.” Tony chuckled and fell off his lips as quickly as it appeared as Max looked down at Tony, his green eyes flickering with that same burning yellow that had filled Tony’s vision when he first awoke. 

Okay, someone had to be fucking with him. This had to be some sort of sick practical joke, because now this kid was enhanced? Fuck. 

“Mister Stark, please don’t talk about him.”

“Right,” Tony whispered, letting his breath go as the small flicker of yellow extinguished from his green eyes. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem, sweet pea.” The younger man's bony fingers moved back to slowly caressing Tony’s jaw line. “Now that we have that settled. I’d like to inform you of my plan for us.”

“Wow, not a very good villain, huh? I sense you’re new at this.”

And of course, Tony had to go and put his foot right back in his mouth. He watched as the young man's eyes ablaze yet again, at Tony’s choice of words. 

“I’m not a villain, sweetpea. I’m doing this for us, for our future together.”

Tony softly nodded his head, hoping his compliance would settle whatever burning energy lived inside his abductors body. If there was one thing Tony actually took from one of Steve’s many lectures on being kidnapped, it was agree, agree, agree. Seem weak and submissive and then strike when you get the chance. 

“Right, and what is it exactly you’re doing for ‘us’ again?” Tony turned his attention away from Max and back to the machines seeing all the multicolored lights were now green. He was guessing that meant whatever Max was about to do to him, would happen very soon. 

“Well, sweet pea. It’s not that I mind your age, but it’s a hindrance to our relationship. Because that means you’ll grow old without me.”

“Oh,” Tony whispered. “And how do you propose we fix that?” 

“You see, Tony. Can I call you, Tony?” Max asked, moving over to his machines. Tony watched as he picked up what looked like a IV line. Only with a bright yellow liquid inside the bag instead of the normal, clear saline.

“Why not, you’ve already got me strapped down. And I normally don’t let people tie me up until the fourth date.” Tony watched a sickening smile grow on the younger man's lips, as he smiled down at Tony’s bound form. 

“Oh don’t you worry, sweet pea. We’ll get there eventually.”

“Lovely...” Tony whispered. His eyes growing wide as he saw Max attach a three inch needle to the end of the clear tube, that led to the bag of the mountain dew looking mixture. 

“What would you say was your best age? The age you felt energized, but at the same time still mature?”

“Geeze, mature? None.”

“Try harder, sweet pea.” Tony couldn’t help but curl his lip up in disgust as the same pet name fell off his lips. Sweet pea was now Tony’s least favorite pet name.

“Umm.. thirty? Thirty-two? I guess.” Max’s lips curled up into what Peter had coined a ‘evil genius grin’ and smiled down at Tony.

“Thirty sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah, if I were thirty again, I wouldn’t feel quite like the old man I am.”

“Sweet pea, you’re only forty-eight. Only twenty years younger than myself.”

Tony couldn’t help it, his mouth falling open as he looked at his abductor. 

“I’m sorry, back the fuck up. There’s no way you’re sixty-eight. You barely look twenty!”

“It works well, Tony.”

“What? What works well?” Tony asked, turning his attention back to the machines, his eyes frantically searching the room until they settled on the same fucking yellow lquid. Ya know what, fuck the color yellow. Yellow goes right up there with ‘sweet pea’.

“You see, after spending my years researching your _Captain America’s_ serum. Learning from Dr. Bruce Banner's failures, and watching Aldrich Killian's success. I concocted my own mixture.”

“Oh, lovely.” 

“Isn't it? It works, Anthony. At the age of fifty-four I cracked the code, then I just rewound time you see. My body is twenty-two, while my mind still holds my knowledge from my years of experience. Not to mention my strength has been amplified tremendously, all my senses, and my healing is spectacular. I’ve looked twenty-two for about five years now, I imagine with this running through my veins, it would take ten human years for my body to age one.”

“Ho-ly fuck,” Tony whispered. 

It was then when he realized he was actually, royally fucked. Tony had definitely underestimated this man. But then again no one would expect to be kidnapped by some mad scientist who deaged himself to spend his life over again with a superhero.

“Yes, yes indeed. See Tony, I spent my whole life watching you grow up. Sorry to tell you that little fib before. But I had to make sure it was safe to tell you the truth.”

“Right, no. That makes sense, wouldn’t wanna come across as fucking creeper.” Tony spit, watching the smile grow wide on his captors lips.

“See, I knew you’d understand, sweet pea.”

“Yeah, no.. You do realize you have The Avengers coming after you, not to mention a protective, possessive Captain America and my superhuman son? Or did you forget who my family is?”

“Oh Tony, by the time they find us you’ll be all mine. See, not only did I learn from the serum and Killian, but I also studied Hydra’s methods and what they did to Sergeant Barnes. You know, your buddy.”

“Oh, so you’re just straight up a sick fuck?” Tony asked. “No tragic backstory, no murdered loved ones. You’re just fucked in the head.”

“Precisely.” 

“Well, at least we can agree on something,” Tony struggled against his bonds, as his eyes met the much older mans. “So how about we just let me go, and you probably won’t get as bad of a beating from Steve Rogers.” A dark chuckle escaped Tony’s lips as he thought of the last time he was kidnapped. The way he watched not Captain America, but Steve Rogers tear through that Hydra base like it was nothing. “Because I’ll tell ya buddy, if you thought Captain America was scary. You don’t wanna see Steve Rogers pissed off.” 

“Oh, Mister Stark. By the time The Avengers get here all your mind will know is me. That machine Hydra designed for your murderous friend is gonna work splendidly on your pretty little head.”

“Yeah, okay, _no_ .” He knew exactly what that fucking machine did. He saw all the videos of James Barnes when he was captured by HYDRA. Tony watched Bucky scream bloody murder as struggled against his bonds as his mind was fucked with. He helped Bucky through the aftermath of that torture, Tony knew exactly what that fucking monstrosity did to a man. “No more games, let me _go_ !” His body jerking against the brown leather bonds, with a strength like never before. He needed to get away from this sick fuck and he needed to get away from him, _now_.

“Why, sweet pea, don’t worry,” Max ran his bony fingers through Tony’s greying locks and continued. “Not only will you be twenty years younger. You’ll be stronger and more powerful by the time this is all over.”

“ _Twenty?!_ Fuck off, I’m serious! Let me go!”

“I can’t do that,” Max whispered, placing a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek. 

“Let me go! You sick fuck!”

“You’ll thank me for this once it’s all over. Once you and I are finally together, like I always dreamed we would be.” Tony screamed as he felt a needle shoved into the sensitive skin on his arm. He wailed as he felt the burning sensation of that fucking yellow goo filling his veins. Tony sobbed as he felt a searing pain underneath his skin. Like a rush of molten hot lava running beneath the surface of his skin. 

“Breathe my sweet pea. I can already see the age dropping off your face.” He heard the gravely whisper of Maxim’s voice against his earlobe. “Shh shh, stop screaming. You’ll hurt yourself, just let it happen. Don’t fight it.” 

All Tony knew how to do in this moment was scream. As he felt the burning sensation begin to overtake his chest; Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to stay lucid much longer.

“Don’t fight it, Tony. Don’t fight it. Before you know it, it will be you and me against the world. With your powers and brains, it won’t take long for the world to fall at our feet. Just me and you sweet pea, just me and you.”

As the fire rushed into his chest, Tony succumbed to the pain. Passing out into what only he could call relief. The last words he heard was the sick whisper of Maxim telling him it was done. Tony did it. And If Tony had stayed awake for just one more minute, he would have heard the shouts of his pissed off super husband and son as they blasted, smashed and tore their way through Maxims hideout looking just for him. 

  
  


**

_“Sir, this is where the beacon says Mister Stark is being held,”_ JARVIS informed the team as the quinjet landed less than three hundred feet from this sicko’s hideout.

Tony had been gone for over forty-eight hours. The Avengers, SHIELD, and JARVIS hadn't stopped looking for him since he was picked right from Steve and Peter’s grasp as they were out for dinner at Tony’s favorite Italian spot. A place he’d been taking Peter his whole life. 

Steve was wracked with worry. Not just for himself, but having to watch Peter consumed with worry was more than Steve could stand. Peter had inherited his fathers looks. From the curly brown hair, to his short stature. But one of the things Steve loved most about his husband and son, was that they both had the most gorgeous, expressive brown eyes. While he loved being able to read every emotion Tony or Peter was feeling through their eyes, it had its downsides.

Like watching Peter pace around a conference room at the tower, trying to hold back his tears as they searched relentlessly for his father. Steve will never get the image of his red rimmed, puffy brown eyes out of his head. He won’t ever forget watching the sixteen year old boy fall to his knees like a heartbroken child as he heard Fury declare yet another dead end on tracking Tony’s location.

Steve had known Peter since he was eight years old. He also knew Peter was equally as possessive of his father as Steve was. Steve remembered when he would try to take Tony out on dates, only for the little eight year old to cling to his fathers calf, begging the older man not to leave him. Burying his little face into his fathers jeans, his brown curls ary as he cried for his father to stay with him.

Steve and Tony didn’t have a date without their little tag along until Peter turned ten and finally allowed the two to some alone time. Peter is the soul reason Steve and Tony didn’t have sex the whole first year of their relationship. That kid loved his father, and with the trauma of losing his mother so early on in his life, Steve understood the possessive and clingy tendencies completely and honestly he had good reason. 

Not only was Tony his only living parent, but he’d lived through his dad being kidnapped, declared dead and missing more times than Steve could even begin to count. While Steve had always found the love Peter had for his father one of the most precious things in the world, he also knew it was dangerous. 

And this, this was one of those times where it was dangerous. Because just like his father, Peter had very little self preservation in his body. He didn’t care what happened, as long as they got the result they needed. Meaning Peter didn’t care if he injured himself while he was trying to save Tony, or Steve. Peter just needed his family safe, and that well, Steve himself could relate to that. That’s one of the ways he knew just how dangerous it was. 

As the team stepped off the quinjet, gathering their gear and getting it ready. Steve softly gripped the younger man's shoulder, holding him back until they were alone on the jet. 

“What?! We need to go get Dad!”

“I know, but I need you to listen to me first, bubba,” Steve whispered, watching Peter’s panicked brown eyes. He knew that little genius’ mind was running over a million miles an hour, as he thought of different ways to save his father. “I need you to think things through when we get in there.” Steve held his palm in the air as the younger man began to open his mouth to speak. “I know, I know. Trust me, there is nothing more important to me than getting your father back -”

“Then why are we still in the fucking jet!?” Peter shouted, jerking his shoulder free of the soldiers grasp.

“Because, _Peter_ !” Steve yelled, taking the smaller boy's shoulders in his hands. “God forbid we’re too late...God forbid something happened to _my fella_ .” Steve’s voice dropped to a broken whisper as he looked into his son's beautiful brown eyes. “I can’t, _I can’t lose you too_.”

Steve watched as the younger boy’s face fell, his brown eyes losing their fight as they stared into Steve’s glassy blues.

“Pops, nothing is gonna happen to me..” 

“That’s what your father tells me, and look where we are!”

“Well, that’s Dad! He’s crazy reckless. He only cares about keeping everyone else safe, he doesn’t care about what happens to him.”

“I know, bubba. You’re just like him,” he whispered watching as Peter’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“No, I’m not. I may look like Dad, but we don’t act that much alike.”

“Son, you’re identical to your father. In the best and in the worst ways.” Steve watched as Peter fiddled with his Spiderman mask in between his fingers (a nervous habit he picked up from Tony) and sighed. 

“Shit, that means Uncle Rhodey and Buck were right when they told me I was his mini me,” Peter muttered, kicking the floor beneath his feet. 

“Yeah, yeah they were.” Steve smiled, placing a kiss to the curly headed boys temple. “Trust me, neither me or your dad like admitting the Jameses are right. But they normally are.”

“Hey! Come on, let’s go get Tones. He owes me a homemade Italian dinner!” They heard Bucky shout from outside the jet. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at his brother's comment. Bucky and Tony’s relationship had come a long way since Steve and Tony had rescued him from the clutches of HYDRA about a year after Steve himself had been found. The way Tony treated Bucky like a normal person and trusted him with Peter was something that really helped Bucky with his treatment. He worked on forgiving Bucky (after his mind was clear from HYDRA, of course) for what happened with his parents, by actually doing therapy sessions with the man. Steve will never forget when they got home from their first session. The two made their way through the common floor, Bucky’s arm slung around Tony's shoulders, smiles wide on their lips as the two laughed about something. From there, their relationship bloomed and over the past eight years that had one of the closest friendships out of the group. 

“Come on, bubba.” Steve whispered, grabbing his shield off his back. “Let’s go get your father back.”

“I call dibs on beating this mother fucker up first!” Peter yelled, pulling his mask down over his face, as he ran out of the quinjet.

“Language!” Steve shouted as he followed after his little Tony. 

**

The team barreled their way through the pitiful excuse for a hide out. Avoiding the booby traps and distractions as they tracked the beeping beacon that was leading them to Tony’s location. 

“Guys,” Steve heard Bucky solum voice over the comms as Peter and him plowed their way deeper into the hideout. 

“What’s going on, soldier?” Steve asked, watching Peter web up another security camera. 

“The chair is here.”

“What chair?” Peter asked.

“Has it been used?” Steve whispered. His feet frozen to the floor beneath him, watching Peter as he looked toward him, the eyes of his spiderman suit focusing in on his fathers worried expression.

“No, doesn’t look like it’s been activated in years,” Clint muttered. “It’s dusty as fuck.”

“Tell the Soldier to destroy it.”

“Copy that,” Bucky grunted. 

“Pops, come on! The beacon says Dad is less than thirty feet from us.” He felt Peter’s clothed hands on his face. “Pop!” Peter shouted. “Pops, hello?” 

Steve couldn’t move. The chair that had tortured Bucky for over seventy years, that brainwashed him, and assaulted his mind and memories was here. In the same fucking building Tony had been held in. Whoever this sicko was, they had been planning to use that monstrosity on his husband. They had planned on torturing his fella with that. Whoever this was...whoever this monster was that took his husband...they were about to die at the hands of Steven Rogers. 

“Pops!” Peter yelled, pulling the older man from his thoughts. “Oh thank God, what happened to ya?” Steve pushed past the younger boy, with one goal in mind: find his fella and make sure he’s safe. Then kill the son of a bitch that dared to take what belonged to Steve Rogers. 

Steve began following the beacon down the dark, empty hallway. Ignoring the worried calls from his son who was running after him. As Steve charged down the hallway, the smell of burning and cold antiseptic flooded his nostrils. 

“Chair is nonexistent,” Natasha reported. “On our way to your guys. Any sign of Iron Man?”

“Not yet,” he heard Peter in his comm. “But Pops has gone feral.”

“Copy that, code Tony! Nobody gets in Steve’s way.”

Steve heard several mutters from the team confirming the procedure for ‘Code Tony.’ Basically that meant: ‘Stay the fuck out of Steve’s way, and whatever you do, don’t touch Stark, either of them.’

As Steve and Peter stumbled upon the large steel door, Steve could hear a man muttering along with the sound of multiple machines. 

“Pops, on three,” Peter whispered. “One.. two..--.” Steve didn’t wait. He threw his shoulder into the steel door, knocking the frame and door right out of the wall. “I didn’t say three!” Peter shouted over the loud clanging of the door hitting the concrete floor.

Steve watched a young redheaded man's hand caressing Tony’s cheeks, as his lips were whispering things into an unconscious Tony’s ear. Steve immediately threw his shield, hitting the man square in the chest, knocking the man away from his husband.

“Spiderman, get Iron Man!” Steve shouted as he stalked his way over to the now bloody faced redhead. _“Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are._ ” Steve growled holding the younger man up by the pale skin of his slender neck. Smiling as he watched the way panic flashed through his green eyes. 

“M-Max,” The boy whispered, shaking as he stared back into the furious eyes of Steve Rogers. 

“Tony Stark is _mine_ ,” Steve snarled, his spit flying onto the smaller man's frightened face “Do you understand me?”

“ _Pops?!_ ” Peter shouted. The worried sound in Peter’s tone of voice had the soldiers' gut turning in fear. 

“What is it?” Steve hollered, his eyes still glued to the smaller green ones that were staring back at him. 

“He did something to Dad! He’s not waking up! He’s not waking up and his skin looks yellow, and, and different! Pops! _He did something to Dad_!” Steve listened to the frightened yell that left his son's lips. He turned his gaze over to the metal table, seeing Peter’s body sprawled out over his unconscious father’s chest. His costumed hands, patting his fathers cheeks, as sobs left the younger man's lips.

 _“We‘re almost there, Bruce and Sam have medical!”_ He heard Bucky shout through the comms. 

Steve’s mind was consumed with one thought as he listened to his son sobbing over his fathers body. The green eyed man's throat that rested between his fingers and palm, suspended in mid air. This man. This man had hurt the two people Steve cared about most in the world. This man was gonna pay. 

Steve didn’t even listen as the team swarmed the dingy room shouting left and right as they gathered around Tony's unconscious body. But he heard Peter’s broken sobs as Bucky and Clint began trying to pull him off his father’s still body. All Steve cared about was the man who had hurt his family. Who had dared to hurt what was his. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“I di-didn’t hurt him. I-I made him better.”

“He was already perfect," Steve spit, pulling the smaller man's face closer to his own. “He was perfect the way he was.” Slamming the slender man against the concrete wall, Steve grinned as he watched his blood begin to cover the grey slabbed wall behind his red hair. 

‘Good, let him bleed’ Steve thought. ‘Let him hurt, like he made Tony.’

“I’m gonna ask you one more time.. _Tell me what did you do to my husband?!_ ”

“I made him better!” Max squeaked. Steve couldn’t help but tighten the grip he had on the smaller man's throat, satisfaction rushing through his veins as he watched the man's face begin to tinge purple.

“Steve, _Steve_!” He heard Bucky hollering as Peter struggled and shouted, trying to get away from the bigger man and back to his father. “Steve, Peter needs you!”

“What. Did. You. Do.” Steve growled.

“Enhanced, I made him enhanced.”

“You did what?!” He heard Sam shout from across the room.

“He’s too good for you, _Captain,_ ” Max gurgled. “Always has been, a-always will be.”

“You don’t think I already know that?” Steve whispered. “You don’t think I already know I don’t deserve Tony Stark?”

“You don’t and y-you never will. You’re worthless, Rogers. W-worthless.” Steve couldn’t help the sinister smile that crept up on his lips, as he looked down at the bloodied man. “Tony deserves someone who will make him s-stronger. Someone who will make h-him better, someone who will make him pe-perfect. He deserves m-me.”

“See, that’s where we differ,” Steve whispered. “Tony never needs anyone, and he was already perfect.” 

Steve crackled the man's neck with a quick turn of his palm. The satisfying sound of the crunch of his psychos throat was a sound Steve would never forget. He threw the lifeless, broken body down onto the concrete floor, watching the way the back of his head splattered on the concrete from the force of Steve’s throw. 

He stood over the bloodied, broken body of his husband's abductor, drawing deep breaths, feeling like he could finally breathe again. The man who hurt his family, would never hurt another soul. Steve made sure of it. 

“Steve!” He heard Bucky and Clint shout. He whipped around seeing his sobbing son kicking and punching his uncles as he tried to get over to his unconscious father. Steve sailed across the room, taking the sobbing boy into his arms. Steve couldn’t help the tears that fell down his cheeks as he watched Peter fall into his embrace, his red rimmed eyes and snotty nose pressed against his blue uniform as he clung to his father.

“ _He’s dead_ ,” Peter sobbed. “ _Dad is dead_ . I couldn’t save him! I couldn’t save him, Pops! _H-he’s dead!_ ” A deafening scream left the smaller boy's lips as he collapsed in Steve’s embrace.

“He’s not dead, bubba.” Steve cried, as he held his little boy with all the strength he had in his arms. “ _He’s not dead_ ,” Steve promised. Not even knowing if that was true or not. He hadn’t even really looked at Tony since arriving in the room. So focused on killing the man that had hurt them, he didn’t even check on his husband. 

Max was right, Steve would never be good enough for Tony. 

Steve picked his weeping son off his lax feet, curling the smaller boy around his chest as he made his way over to his husband. Praying to God that Tony was alive, that he was alive and breathing. 

As Steve pushed past the protesting Natasha and Clint he saw Sam and Bruce leaning over Tony’s still form. He watched as Bucky crawled onto Tony’s body, straddling his chest, screaming at the unconscious man. As his large hands began pounding on Tony’s heart. 

Steve felt his body go numb as he looked at just how small his husband looked laying on the metal table. As Bucky screamed over Tony, his hands continued compressions to his still form. 

“Wake up, you son of a bitch!” Bucky cried. “ _Wake up!_ You can’t fucking do this! You can’t leave them, Tony! _You can’t leave them_ ; _you can’t leave us_.”

“Bucky!” Bruce shouted, his hands leaving Tony’s pale neck. Steve watched as Sam turned to Steve with the most broken look he’d ever seen on the man's face. 

“ _No_ ,” Steve whispered, hearing the convulsive gasp that left his son's mouth as he screamed into Steve’s chest. 

It felt numb, it felt cold. It felt as if someone had dumped him right back into the Atlantic ocean. But this time there wasn’t peaceful sleep, no. This time all that remained of Steve Rogers was broken, shattered pieces of what was left of his heart. The only sound he heard around him were the broken sobs that left their sons lips, and even those were fading slowly from his eardrums. Steve just stared at his brother as he sobbed over Tony. His metal and flesh hands continuing compressions, sobs leaving his lips even after Sam and Clint tried to pull their partner off Tony’s body. 

He felt his stomach begin to churn as he looked at the sight in front of him. Steve began to listen for his favorite sound in the world, only to crumble to his knees, an indigent wail leaving his lips as he couldn’t detect the sound of Tony’s heartbeat.

“Steve,” he heard Natasha whisper, her voice broken and torn. “Steve, give me Pete.”

He clutched his broken boy to his chest, vowing to never let him go. Ever again. Peter was all he had left of Tony. Peter was his last connection to the love of his life. Peter was all he had. 

Steve didn’t know how long he sat on the cold concrete floor, all he knew was that.. Well he didn’t know. He didn’t know what to do next. Steve didn’t know what to do, Tony was gone. So, in reality Steve was gone.

“SHIELD is here,” he heard Clint whisper. “Bucky, all you’re doing is collapsing his sternum! Stop it! _Stop it!_ He’s gone! _Tony’s gone!_ ” Clint shouted, pulling Steve’s attention back to his brother and husband. Steve held Peter closer to his chest as his son's sobs got louder with Clint’s shouts. 

“ _No_ ,” Bucky screamed, his tear soaked face turning to look at one of his partners. “He’s not, he’s not.”

“Sweetheart,” Clint whispered. “ _He’s gone._ ” 

Steve watched as Bucky collapsed on top of Tony’s unmoving chest, broken wails leaving his lips as he cried. Not just for Tony, but for Steve, for his nephew, and for himself. Steve felt a hand on his back, his head jerking around seeing a solemn face Nick Fury standing behind him. 

“Would you like to say your goodbyes before SHIELD takes him?” The man asked softly. Steve turned to Natasha and Sam and they both gave him soft nods, their faces littered with tears. 

In the far distance, Steve could hear the deafening roars of Hulk and the thunderous booms from Thor as he imagined the sky was dancing with lightning. 

Steve stood shakly to his feet as he tightened his grip on Peter’s trembling form. 

“Bucky, come on,” Clint whispered. “Let them.. Let them say goodbye.”

“ _No,_ ” Bucky sobbed. “I don’t wanna say goodbye.”

“I know, my love, I know.” Clint cried, wiping the tears off his partner's cheek.

As Tony’s body came into sight, that churning feeling returned in his gut. Tony’s face was so pale, as his body sat completely still. Tony Stark was always moving, a constant twirl of his fingers, the repetitive tapping of his foot, or the shaking of his knee. Tony was always moving, even in his sleep. That man didn’t have a still bone in his body. 

This was all so wrong. All of it. From the slight yellow tint to his skin, to the nonexistent wrinkles that used to decorate Tony’s face. God, Steve loved those wrinkles. And that grey hair; when Tony’s hair had started to lose its pigment Steve thought he would lose all his ability to function. Silver fox Tony Stark was one of the most gorgeous things Steve had ever laid his eyes on. But it was all gone, the wrinkles, the grey hairs. All of it...gone. Tony looked younger than he had ever seen him.

Steve stood over his husband's body, looking down at what used to be his husband. None of this was right. None of it. Steve and Tony were supposed to grow old together, watch Peter graduate from high school and then college. One day become really fucking cool grandparents, and live the life Steve always dreamed of. 

This...Tony dying...this wasn’t in that plan.

Steve placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips, expecting the cold reality to finally settle his death in Steve’s mind. But Tony’s lips weren’t cold, they weren’t even lukewarm. They were hot to the touch, unsettlingly hot.

“Clint,” Steve groaned and handed the smaller blond his still sobbing son. 

“It’s okay, Pete,” Clint whispered, holding the brunette closer to his chest. “Sam, get him.” Clint nodded his head to the still sobbing Bucky Barnes that rested over Tony’s chest. 

“ _I can’t,_ ” Sam cried. “ _I can’t._ ” 

Sam made his way over to Bucky anyways, trying to calmly coax his partner out of his grief for one of his best friends. “Baby, come on,” Sam whispered, running his hand though Bucky’s hair.

Steve turned back down to Tony and shook his head in disbelief. 

“No,” Steve whispered. “He’s not dead.”

“Steve..”

“ _He’s not dead_ ,” Steve shouted. “Bucky, do the chest compressions!” Steve dropped his fingers down to Tony’s neck praying, begging to feel and hear that heartbeat just once more.

“Steve, he’s gone!” Sam shouted through his tears. “He’s gone! Tony’s dead! Both of you need to stop denying it, you’re only hurting yourselves.”

Steve pressed his two fingers tighter to Tony’s neck, praying, wishing and begging for his pulse. And just as he began to pull his fingers away and try to even begin to accept Tony was gone. He felt it. 

The faint: 

_Thump Thump Thump_

His most favorite sound in the world, flooded his ears. Steve screamed for Bucky to continue compressions as Steve pinched Tony’s nose as he took a deep breath and began to breathe life back into his husbands lungs. 

“Get medical!” Bucky cried. “ _He’s alive!_ ”

Steve pulled away, taking another deep breath. About to continue mouth to mouth when he heard Tony gasp for air. Bucky immediately jumped off his chest, letting his partners pull him back out of the way and into their safe embrace. 

Steve stumbled back from his husband's body. Shock flooded his nervous system as he watched Tony’s skin glow with a strange gold tint. The gold glow running up and down his chest and settling in his brain before disappearing completely. 

“What the fuck?” Sam asked, staring wide eyed at Tony’s now breathing body.

“His clavicle and sternum.. They aren’t broken anymore...” the medic whispered, turning to Steve with wide eyes. 

“Pops?” Peter cried, stumbling his way over to Steve.

“He’s gonna be okay, kid,” the medic told Peter as they transferred Tony’s body onto a stretcher and took off for the Med Jet. 

“He’s gonna be okay, bubba.” Steve breathed, pulling his son tight to his chest. “ _He’s gonna be okay,_ ” Steve sobbed into his son's curly locks, holding the boy tighter than he ever had before. 

HIs husband was going to be okay. _Tony was gonna be okay._

Steve picked Peter back up into his arms, as Clint and Natasha led them out of the hideout and into the jet. No one spoke, no one uttering a single syllable as they were still in shock of the events that had just unfolded. 

Steve held the now sleeping Peter in his arms, as he took a seat down on the quinjet beside Bucky. Resting his head against the wall of the jet, not even minding the ‘thud’ of his head as it collided with the metal.

“I love you, jerk,” Bucky muttered, his deep blue eyes, stained red from all the tears shed. He flashed Steve a sad smile and laid his metal hand on Steve’s thigh.

“I love you, punk.” Steve whispered, his voice sounding shattered and small. “Thanks for not giving up on us.” 

“ _Never._ I’ll never give up on you three. You’re my family.” 

Steve felt the silent tears fall down his cheeks as Bucky pulled him into his embrace. Holding his brother and nephew, coaxing them into hopefully a bit of rest before they landed in New York at SHIELD’s headquarters. 

**

Steve felt the bumping of the landing gear, coaxing him out of his slumber. He groaned as he lifted his head up off Bucky’s shoulder. Immediately looking at his empty arms that were holding his son not that long ago. 

It was if Bucky sensed his inner panic as he leaned over and whispered: “He’s over there with Natasha, Bruce and Thor. He woke up about a hour ago.”

“Oh,” Steve muttered, wiping his hand down his face. “How long was I out?”

“Three hours, we’ll be landing any minute now.”

“JARVIS?” Steve asked, grabbing the attention of everyone on the jet. Steve looked out at his found family seeing the same look of exhaustion covering all their faces. “Latest update on Tony?” he whispered.

_“Mr. Stark’s vitals are stable, Dr. Cho is working on the results of Mr. Stark’s labs as we speak. She would like Dr. Banner's opinion once he is ready.”_

“I’ll be there as soon as we land,” Bruce whispered, as Thor pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. 

“He’s okay?” Steve asked once more. 

_“Mr. Stark is alive and well, Captain.”_

Steve ran his hands down his face, a deep sigh falling off his lips. 

Tony was alive, Tony was safe. It was all okay now.

“Pops?” Peter whispered, his voice gravely and weak from the crying and screaming that had left his lips in the past hour. 

Steve felt the way Peter looked. The redness of his eyes, the puffiness of his cheeks. His face just screamed sadness and grief. Peter looked exactly like Steve felt. But then again, Steve’s face probably looked like Peter’s did. 

“Come here, bubba.” Steve cried, pulling his shorter son into his arms.

“I’m gonna apologize for the next couple months right now,” Peter muffled into his pop's chest. “I’m never leaving dad's side again.”

“Me either, bubba.” Steve whispered, placing a kiss on his son's curls. “Me either.”

***

As they made their way to Tony’s hospital room, Peter barreled through the door. Throwing himself onto the bed and climbing onto Tony, burying his face right beside the bright blue light of the arc reactor. 

“I’m never leaving your side again, Dad. Fuck college," Peter mumbled into a sleeping Tony’s chest. “If I have to go, you have to go too.”

“Bubba, your dad already has three doctorates. I don’t think he’ll wanna go back to school.”

“He’d go if I asked him too,” Peter whispered, turning his big brown eyes to look at Steve.

“We all would,” Steve told him. “Those brown eyes should be illegal,” He muttered, ruffling Peter’s curls as he watched the rest of the team piled in the room behind them. 

“Leave me alone, Pops.” Peter groaned, closing his arms tighter around his sleeping fathers chest. “I’m snuggling with Dad.”

“When are you not?” Clint asked, smiling at the two Starks.

“Ugh, when I’m at school or Spidermaning the city.”

“Spidermaning the city?” Bucky asked his nephew, his eyebrow raised.

“It’s what I do, Uncle Buck.” 

“Right, how could I forget. My nephew is the coolest superhero ever.” Bucky flashed him a cheeky smile as he leaned into Sam’s embrace.

“No, you know who the coolest superhero is?” Peter asked the room, turning his brown eyes to face Steve.

“It’s not Captain Crunch for sure,” Clint muttered.

“No, it’s Iron Man, you imbeciles.”

Steve couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips as he watched his son burying his face back into his fathers side and close his eyes for a much needed nap. 

“Right, how could we forget,” Sam whispered, his gaze lingering on the two sleeping Starks. 

“You guys don’t have to stay, ya know?” Steve told them, holding his much smaller husband's hand in his own. His thumb mindlessly running over the pulce point of Tony’s wrist.

“Are you kidding me?” Clint asked. “I’m not leaving this room until I hear a smart ass remark leave Tony’s lips.”

“Okay, good,” Steve whispered, placing a soft kiss to the back of Tony’s hand. “Good.”

**

Tony opened his eyes, taking in the bright white lights of a hospital room.

“Oh gosh,” he mumbled, bringing his right hand up to wipe the crustiness away from his eyes. “Why do I feel like I died?” 

“Because you did,” he heard Bucky’s voice. He turned his attention to the older man, smiling as he saw Sam and Clint snuggled up in one the seats as Bucky sat in his own, his eyes glued right to Tony.

“Oh," Tony whispered. He turned to his left seeing his sleeping soldier’s face cuddled up with Tony’s left hand as it laid on the bed. His smile grew wider as he noticed Peter was literally attached to his hip, his face buried into Tony’s chest beside the arc reactor, like he had done since he was a kid. Pete wasn’t going to be leaving his side anytime soon. “Did they.. See me?” 

“We all did, I did CPR on you for thirty minutes. You’re lucky that stuff running through your veins healed you, because I shattered your sternum.” Tony took a deep breath and ran his fingers through Peter’s dirty curls. 

“I don’t know.. I don’t know what to say.”

“I will never get Peter and Steve’s screams out of my memory," Bucky whispered. “ _Don’t fucking do it again.”_

Tony looked over at one of his best friends and couldn’t stop the tears that formed in his eyes. Bucky looked broken. Tony had never seen the soldier look so sad and exhausted in their ten years of friendship. 

“If you die on me again, I will personally bring you back just to kill you myself.” Tony smiled at the murderous hint in his friend's tone of voice.

“You got it, snowflake. No more dying.” 

Tony looked back down at his sleeping boys, his right hand still twirling the curls in Peter’s hair as Steve’s face was cuddled up to Tony’s left. He felt safe as he was surrounded by his two super, enhanced protectors. 

“Also, you look fantastic.”

“What?” Tony asked, turning his attention back to the soldier. 

“Oh shit, you haven’t seen what that sick fuck did you to.” Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket and held his camera up. “Smile!”

Bucky walked over to Tony’s bedside and passed him his phone. As Tony took in the photo in front of him he couldn’t believe his eyes. Gone were his wrinkles and grey hair, he looked like he did when was thirty years old. He looked like he did before he met Steve.

“What?” He asked, turning his attention back to Bucky. “What did he do to me?” 

The hospital room door opened revealing a smiling Bruce, Thor and Natasha. They tiptoed around the sleeping superheroes and greeted Tony with a hug.

“Bruce, what happened with the test results?” Bucky whispered.

“Well, Tony it appears your body is physically twenty-nine years old.”

“Twenty-nine?!” Tony whisper-yelled.

“Twenty-nine. You have enhanced healing, which explains how you’re alive and Bucky didn’t crush you to death.” Natasha told him, placing another kiss on his temple.

“Also, we are pretty sure your strength and speed has also been enhanced, but we have to do physical tests to check that.”

“Wow, I.. wow.”

“Brother Anthony, there’s one more thing,” Thor said in a whisper. 

“What?” 

“From what Cho and I have gathered. Our hypothesis is, whatever his serum was.. Instead of healing the damage from your reactor. Your body adapted to it, which is what caused you to flatline for a bit there.”

“What the fuck does adapting to the reactor mean?” Bucky asked.

“Again it’s just a hypothesis. But we think Tony’s body may have the ability to make the same energy the arc reactor does and well.. Possibly shoot it through his hands, chest and so on. Without a suit.”

“No way,” Bucky whispered, his blue eyes growing wide. 

“That’s what we think,” Bruce said, nodding his head. 

“How do you go from dying to being an even more badass superhero?” 

“It’s just who I am,” Tony told them, coaxing a laugh from the four heroes. 

Bucky stood to his feet, and woke his two partners up from their slumber. Placing his finger to his lips as he pointed to the sleeping Steve and Peter.

“Welcome back, Tones.” Sam muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Good to be back, thanks for the save.”

“Anytime brother, anytime.”

“Birdbrain, you look like shit.” Tony said with a smirk, as he looked over at the blond archer.

“I fucking hate you,” Clint whispered, smiling back at Tony.

“I love you too. Bucky, get your fellas out here and go get some rest. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“I doubt that,” Bruce muttered, pointing to the sleeping Steve Rogers.

“He’s not my boss.” Tony laughed.

“Steve may not be, but try saying that to baby Stark," Natasha whispered, pointing to Peter as he was snuggled tightly to Tony’s chest. 

“Fuck.. Okay maybe a couple days.”

“We’ll let you get reacquainted with your boys,” Bucky told him, placing another kiss on Tony’s forehead. 

“How bad was it?” Tony whispered as his family began leaving the room, only for the group to stop and slowly turn back around to face the genius. 

“The worst thing I’ve ever experienced,” Natasha told him. 

“I lost control in my grief, I don’t remember much,” Bruce mumbled.

“The weather channels were not happy with the way I expressed with my grief,” Thor said with a shy smile on his lips.

“You’re never dying again, Stark,” Sam whispered, his eyes pointed straight to Bucky. That look alone told Tony all he needed to know about what would happen to Bucky Barnes if he were to really die.

“Steve wouldn’t survive without you,” Bucky said, looking over at the blond with a sad look in his eyes. Tony then remembered what Bucky had said a couple minutes ago, how he would never get the cries and screams of Steve and Peter out of his mind. 

“I love you guys.” Tony whispered, curling his fingers tighter in Peter’s curls.

“We love you, Tones," Clint told him.

Tony smiled as the group left the room, leaving him alone with his two boys. As Tony laid in the hospital bed he couldn’t help but notice the energy that thrummed through his body, no more achy feelings in his back or knees. No more wrinkles or grey hairs. He was now physically younger than Steve and that was a weird feeling. As much as Tony ached to crawl out of this hospital bed and test his new abilities, he knew he had to face the broken hearts of his boys first. Then the three of them could spend hours in the lab and gym testing his new strength, speed and possibly powers. 

Tony slowly pulled his hand out from under Steve’s face, awakening the slumbering soldier.

“Tony,” he whispered, a sleepy smile brushing across his lips as he lifted his head off the bed. He only looked at Tony in a dopey smile for a couple seconds before he snapped out of it. His blue eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of his husband.

“There’s my soldier,” Tony whispered, smiling as Steve leaned over sealing Tony’s lips in a kiss. 

Tony didn’t react as a sob fell off the bigger man's face, Tony just leaned his forehead against the bigger mans and cupped his face with his free hand. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Steve whispered. “ _Don’t you ever leave me, Tony._ ” He placed a damp kiss to Tony’s lips and sniffled. “ _Don’t ever do that again.”_

“I won’t, I won’t.”

“I can’t lose you, Tony. I couldn’t do it without you, when I thought you were gone there was nothing. I was empty. I have nothing without you, I am nothing without you, Tony Stark.”

“That’s not true, you’re Steve fucking Rogers.” Tony whispered into his lips. 

“No, not without you.”

The two men sat there resting their foreheads against the others as they listened to each other breathe. Tony noticed that if he focused in on the sound of Steve and Peter’s heartbeats, he could hear them as clear as day. Now that was something Tony loved.

“Should we wake the munchkin?” Tony asked his husband before Steve sealed his lips into another kiss. 

“Probably, but Tony?”

“Hm?” Tony muttered against his husband's lips.

“You looking younger than me is very strange..”

“I know,” Tony laughed. “But, we get to grow old together now.”

“I’ll take every extra minute I can get with you, Tony Stark.”

“The same goes for me, Steve Rogers.”

“Hey?” Steve asked.

“Yeah?” Tony whispered as Steve lips kissed their way down Tony’s jaw. 

“Does this mean you’ve got an enhanced libedo?”

“Don’t get me thinking about stuff like that while Peter is in here with us!” Tony whispered, pushing his husband away from his neck. “But don’t worry, we have our whole lives to test that out,” Tony told him with a wink.

“Probably won’t have you to myself for a couple months though,” Steve told him, smiling down at the sleeping boy.

“Probably not.”

“That’s okay, I can wait.” Steve sealed his promise with a kiss. “I mean I did wait a whole year.”

Tony couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled off his lips. “You did. You waited a whole year until this little leach allowed me to be alone with you for five minutes. God, why on earth did you stay?” Tony laughed, shaking his head softly.

“You’re my boys, that’s why I stayed. Sex or no sex, as long as I have you two I’m the happiest man alive.”

“I love you,” Tony whispered, stealing another kiss from his husband's lips.

“I love you more, Mr. Rogers," Steve muttered onto Tony’s lips. 

“God, I love it when you call me that.”

“Not near as much as I love saying it,” Steve whispered. His blue eyes growing dark as he smirked at his husband.

“Put those eyes away, we’ve got to comfort our baby.”

“Of course,” Steve smiled and tugged gently on Peter’s curls. 

“Steven!” Tony shouted, smacking the bigger man's hand. 

Peter turned his attention to the two men, a groan leaving his lips. “Who pulled my hair?”

“Your Pops, he’s a bully.” Tony whispered.

“Dad!” Peter shouted, wrapping his arms around his fathers neck with urgency.

“Hi, Petey.”

“You have to promise you’re never leaving me, dad. You have to promise.”

“I promise, Petey. I promise.”

“ _Please, Dad._ ”

“I promise, Bambino.”

“I’m not leaving your side for the next two months.”

“I’d like that.”

The three sat there in silence for a while, Peter snuggled up to his fathers neck. Steve ended up joining the other two boys in the hospital bed. The little family cuddled up together, holding Tony tight. 

“I love you,” Steve whispered, placing a kiss to Tony’s curls. 

“I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I have a couple ideas for another story or two in this universe! If you're interested in reading more, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Also if you have any ideas or tropes you wanna see with SuperFamily let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
